fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyuuketsuki Tatsu
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= Blood Sucker Seeker of the Blood White Haired Devil Red Dragon |race= Artificial Human |gender= Male |age= 16 |height= 5'10 |weight= 168 |birthday= Oct 5th |eyes= Brown brown ( turns red during Vampire Drive ) |hair= brown ( White during Vampire rush ) |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Cross Rogue |previous affiliation= Red Fate Guild |mark location= Chest |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= 6 ways to die |previous team= |partner= Hinote Hikage Uindo Hikage Hyouchuu Tsukurite Kikai Ryou Kokushoku Akki |previous partner= Ketsueki Kariudo |base of operations= Cross Rouge |status= Alive |relatives= none |counterpart= Kitoushi Tatsu ( Healing Dragon ) |magic= Claret Vampiric's Extremity Claret Draconian's Extremity Blood Magic Blood-Make |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= N/A |anime debut= N/A |game debut= N/A |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Appearance Kyuuketsuki is a artificial human created with brown spiky hair with a long antenna hair on top of his head, tan peach skin with a slightly muscular build, orange eyes, ( turns white and red in Vampire Drive ), and a symbol on his chest, symbolizes that he is a artificial human. He wears a black urban shirt with no under shirt with metal pauldrons on the shoulders part, black pants with a brown belt, red shoes with metal guards, one arm that is the Claret Vampiric's Extremity and the other is the Claret Draconian's Extremity in the form of a human arm and always have a flow of blood around him. Personality Kyuuketsuki is a strong and brave individual in the face of danger. He has be subjected to harsh experiments and body modifications, he hopes to survive so he can leave and find forgiveness from his past sins with his love of his life Niiro Tora ( Red Tiger ) due to her long red hair and love for cats ( even though he like dogs. ) Relationships Niiro Tora ( Red Tiger )- Kyuuketsuki's girlfriend and soon in the future, his wife. She was killed in combat by Ketsueki Kariudo, as his made Kyuuketsuki watched. She kisses Kyuuketsuki and gave him his Claret Vampiric's Extremity to be infused with his own Claret Draconian's Extremity. She possessed Claret Bestial's Extremity and Claret Vampiric's Extremity. She was known as the Scarlet Vampire Beast. Ketsueki Kariudo ( Blood Hunter) - Kyuuketsuki's killer in-arm and now mosted hated enemy. He killed his love and he got his ass kicked when Kyuuketsuki activated his Vampiric Draconic Overdrive. He possess 2 Claret Blade's Extremity and his hunger for blood earns him the title of Twin Blades of Blood. Kikai Ryou ( Machine Dragon )- Kyuuketsuki's friend. She wields Emission Mechanical's Extremity and Emission Draconian's Extremity and her skills with it earned her the Machine Dragon Maiden. Kokushoku Akki ( Black Devil ) - Kyuuketsuki's friend. He wields the dual Void Demonic's Extremity on his body. His title is ' The Black Abyss'. Hyouchuu Tsukurite ( Ice Maker) - Kyuuketsuki's friend. He wields dual Frost Deities's Extremity . His title is ' God of Ice '. Hinote Hikage ( Fire Shadow ) - Kyuuketsuki's friend and Uindo Hikage's twin brother. Wields dual Pyro's Extremity . Uindo Hikage - ( Wind Shadow ) - Kyuuketsuki's friend and Hinote Hikage's twin brother. Wields dual Tornado's Extremity . History Kyuuketsuki was created in the Creation Room of the Red Fate Guild. As he was being created, he was implanted with memories, knowledge, and other skills implanted into his brain. After completing the creation process, he was given the Claret Draconian's Extremity, a Draconian's Extremity with Blood Magic abilities. He was sent on missions alot and was pretty good at killing until he teamed up with Niiro Tora. They begin to bond after each mission until they fell in love with each other and stops killing. They got long well and met a few friends, Kikai Ryou ; the Machine Dragon Maiden, Kokushoku Akki , the ' The Black Abyss ', Hyouchuu Tsukurite ; The Ice Maker, Hinote Hikage ; the Burning Death and his twin Uindo Hikage ; the ' Windy Death'. One day, after a mission, Kyuuketsuki was called down to the Punishment Arena; a place where you face death, judgement and shame in one, and KyuuketsukiTatsu and Niiro was found guilty of falling in love with each other. Synopsis ▪ Kyuuketsuki Tatsu: Birth of the Vampire Dragon! Equipment ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet Magic Claret Draconian's Extremity - a combination of Claret's Extremity and Draconian's Extremity that grants the user draconic blood powers. Further use of this hybrid Extremity can cause the user to turn into a dragon down the road and the blood magic can become a second nature to the user. ▪Claret Draconian's Fang ▪Claret Draconian's Whip ▪Claret Draconian's Rage ▪Claret Draconian's Shield ▪Claret Draconian's Hammer ▪Claret Draconian's Flight ▪Claret Draconian's Bomb ▪Claret Draconian's Sight ▪Claret Draconian's Hatchet ▪Claret's Draconian's Spear Claret Vampiric's Extremity - he gained this Extremity from his deceased love Niiro Tora. She sacrificed her life to protect him from Ketsueki Kariudo ( Blood Hunter ) that was trying to kill him. After they reconciled and kissed, she died as Kyuuketsuki feel into despair and sadness. As if some form of understanding, Niiro's Claret Vampiric's Extremity came and infused into his body, gaining her powers and memories and her wishes. He now gained vampiric and draconic powers. ▪ Claret Vampiric's Hunger ( Blood Drain Magic ) ▪ Claret Vampiric's Shade ( Blood-Make Magic ▪ Claret Vampiric's Fog ( Blood Magic ) ▪ Claret Vampiric's Might ( Blood Magic ▪ Claret Vampiric's Dash ( Blood Magic + High Speed ) ▪ Claret Vampiric's Eyes ( Eye Magic + Blood Magic ) ▪ Claret Vampiric's Rage ( Blood-Make, Blood-Make-Make, Strengthening Magic + High Speed ) ▪ Claret Vamiric's Blade ( Blood-Make Magic ) ▪ Claret Vampiric's Claws ( Blood Magic + Claw Magic ) ▪ Claret Vampiric's Trickery ]] ( Blood Magic ) Blood-Make - Kyuuketsuki is a pro level user of Blood-Make Magic. He can construct various weapons from using his blood. At his strongest when he uses Claret Rush. His spells has become one with the Claret's Extremity Set. ▪ ' Blood-Make : Scarlet Blade' - Kyuuketsuki creates a longsword out of his blood and strikea with it. ▪ ' Blood-Make : Scarlet Scythe' - Kyuuketsuki creates a Scythe out of blood and slices the opponent apart. ▪ ' Blood Make : Scarlet Beast ' - Kyuuketsuki punches the ground and unleashed a bestial head made of blood from underneath. ▪ ' Blood-Make : Red Wing ' - Kyuuketsuki creates wings of blood for support, defense and attack. ▪ Blood-Make : Scarlet Shield ' - Kyuuketsuki puts his right fist on top of his left open hand and conjured up a shield made of blood. ▪ ' Blood-Make : Scarlet Arms ''' - Kyuuketsuki puts his right fist over his left open hand and conjured up 6 arms out of blood. ▪ Blood-Make : Stinger Tail ' - ▪ ' Blood-Make : Red Platform ' - ▪ ' Blood-Make : Scarlet Golem ' - ▪' Blood-Make : Red Barrier ' - Blood Magic - Kyuuketsuki is a pro level user of Blood Magic. He is at his strongest in his Claret Rush; a power up mode that enhances the damage output of the magic. ▪ ' Red Shard ' - Shoots small, but sharp shards at the opponent. ▪ ' Scarlet Punch ' - ▪ ' Claret Roundhouse ' - ▪ '''Bloody Blitz' - ▪ ' Red Kick ' - ▪ ' Scarlet Beam ' - ▪ ' Red Palm Strike ' - ▪ ' Rising Red ' - ▪ ' Falling Red ' - ▪ ' Red Pressure ' - Abilities - Kyuuketsuki has gained enhanced strength from the Training Room of Red Fate Guild. In the Strength Course of the Training Room, he gained enough power to lift up giant boulders and crushes them. Kyuuketsuki is a strong fighter and pretty good at fighting multiple targets, by Mixing his draconic and vampiric along his Blood Magic. He has learned to fuse this power into hos fighting style. Enhanced Speed - In the Speed Room, Kyuuketsuki gained tremendous increase of speed, making him a blur of death in combat. However, against Vampiric's Extremity and Draconian's Extremity users, he can still be outclassed and beaten in speed. Enhanced Durability - In the Durability Room. Kyuuketsuki has increased his durability to be able to take damage that could kill a normal man, but he can still take damage from Vampiric's Extremity and Draconian's Extremity. Enhanced Stamina - Kyuuketsuki's stamina is extremely high thanks to the Stamina Room as this helps him to performs mission and activities that last the whole day, thanks to his hybrid strength. Ways of Combat Trivia His name means Vampire Dragon.